


A Dubious Romp

by DragonessBones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap, Biting, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Implied Kidnapping, Implied/Referenced Incest, Magic, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessBones/pseuds/DragonessBones
Summary: The Reader has finally made their way out of Fellswap's Ruins, only to fall into the bony grasp of a much more dangerous, lust-filled skeleton.





	A Dubious Romp

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
Just in case you glossed over the RAPE/NON-CON tags, this fic has graphic rape that could possibly be considered dub-con in some places, but that's iffy at best.  
You've had your warning now. So if people start posting rude comments regarding what the fic is about, I'm just going to delete them.  
To everyone else, I hope you enjoy the fic! I may have written it a while back and you may recognize it from the original post back on my old Tumblr account, but since I've only just recently acquired an AO3 account, I thought I should go ahead and post it here as well.

It was official. This world was fucking horrible. From that stupid goat in the damned ruins to literally every other monster you had run into that tried to kill you, it seemed the goal of this world was to test your endurance as well as your patience. Out of all of those things, however, it was this lanky skeleton that had irritated you the most. When you had passed by his sentry station, he seemed to be fast asleep, snoozing peacefully at his post as you tried to sneak past, not really wanting to tangle with the large monster. That was when you tripped. Slamming into the wet snow, you looked up as fast as you could, noting that the tall skeleton was no longer dozing, instead staring at you with sharp, red-orange lights in his deep sockets. Without a moment of hesitation, he was upon you, his sharp phalanges coming up to your mouth and holding it closed, his other hand bringing up a single finger to his teeth, the single golden canine glinting in the dim light; shhh.

How you had ended up here of all places was beyond you. He had taken you the scant few feet to his sentry station and made you hide beneath the makeshift stand, muttering something about his lord coming soon and you needed to be hidden. As soon as you had opened your mouth to protest, the crunching of snow not too far away had shut you up immediately. “You worthless mutt! Were you sleeping at your stars forsaken post again?” a sharp voice screeched from the other side of the sentry station. “M-M’lord, I was,” “Don’t you dare interrupt me, you useless peasant!” a fist slammed onto the wood of the station, making you jolt in fear. “A human could have passed while your lazy carcass was comatose! I can’t believe I was cursed with such a lazy lay about for a brother. Stupid mutt,” the hand started tapping on the wood of the counter. “M’lord, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, sire,” the statement seemed to satiate the other male as he withdrew from the post.

“Very well, Mutt. You are begrudgingly forgiven. But if I so much as catch you closing your eyes while you’re at your post, I’ll snap your neck so fast you won’t even realize you’ve been hit until you’re dust,” the eerie promise sent a shiver up your spine and you barely held in the whimper of fear. This other monster sounded extremely aggressive and if the way this skeleton quaked was anything to go by, they likely had the power to execute their threats. “Yes, M’lord. Thank you, M’lord,” the tall monster rasped out, seeming to be panting a bit louder. Hearing a satisfied chuckle, you curled up a bit more, hoping the other wouldn’t find you. “Very well. I must be off. The Queen was needing to see me. I will be back to check up on you later,” with that, the other monster was on his way, the tell tale sound of crunching snow fading off into the distance.

A skeletal hand came down to pat at your hair, rubbing your scalp as you listened to the tall male pant like a dog; perhaps this was why the other called him Mutt? “Should be safe now, pet, if you’d like to come out. M’lord doesn’t usually drop by more than once a day if he can help it,” he said, his tongue lolling out from behind his incisors, the red-orange appendage gleaming with saliva. As you crawled out from underneath the station, you noted that his eyes never left you. He likely didn’t want you attempting to bolt on him, especially after his ‘heroic’ act of hiding you from his lord. The two of you stared at each other rather awkwardly for a moment or two before you eventually cleared your throat. “Well, um, thank you and all, but I should probably be on my way now that he’s gone,” as you made to step away, phalanges dug into your wrist, halting your steps as you were tugged back until you fell into his lap.

“M’lord could still be nearby. You should stay with me for a bit. I’ll keep you safe,” the way he was staring at you was not reassuring in the slightest. If that gleam in his sockets was anything to go by, it didn’t look like he would be keeping you any kind of safe that you wanted. “Oh, no really, I couldn’t impose. I don’t want to bother you in such a way,” he cut you off. “Not a bother. Want to help you. You’re very pretty for a human,” he said, tongue lolling out to lick a stripe up your cheek as his panting increased. “M’lord doesn’t like humans, too much extra stuff around the bones for his taste. Me? I like all the extra stuff. More to play with,” that was the only warning you received before his claws were roving over your clothed chest, fascinated with your plump breasts.

You jolted, startled when he began to roughly knead the tender flesh, his panting increasing and right in your ear. Oh god, you were about to be raped. Panic coursed through your veins at the realization and you fought to get out of the tall monster’s grip, trying to kick your way out of his lap. He grunted at your pathetic attempts at escape, his grip moving from your chest to your arms. He snatched your wrists and twisted your arms back, holding them tightly behind your back as his sharpened maw descended upon your open neck. “Mmm, please stop struggling. I hate it when they fight back. Just want a taste,” he purred, the only warning before sharpened canines sunk into the tender flesh, drawing forth crimson blood. You cried out in agony as his teeth were removed, replaced by that wicked tongue which danced over heated skin, lapping and coiling sinfully as he tried to gather up each and every droplet of blood pouring from the wound.

As the skeleton panted heavily against your throat, he moved your hands to one of his, phalanges digging into the flesh of your wrist, making absolutely certain that you wouldn’t be able to escape his grasp. The now free hand wandered back to the front of your torso, groping at your chest curiously until he found your nipple, pinching it between sharp bones. You gave a sharp cry, back arching forward despite your mind screaming against the action. You felt a quick chuckle against your neck, the teeth returning once more to sink into the delicate flesh, harder this time before withdrawing. The tongue followed once again, lapping at the fresh wounds as the owner of said appendage groaned in pleasure. This was agony for you, body screaming in pain yet buzzing from the pleasurable tugs and strokes to your nipple.

“Hah, hah, Human, you taste magnificent… almost as good as M’lord’s boot polish, hah,” the monster behind you panted breathily, attempting what you assumed to be a compliment. It came out much creepier than you were thinking he intended it to be. “P-Please, stop! Please, l-let me go. I won’t c-cause any trouble, just please let me, ah!” you were cut off by a growl and warning pinch to your nipple. The sharp phalanges dug through the material of your shirt, piercing into your sensitive bud, bringing forth a shriek of agony. “Oh, I really like that noise. Please, make it again, Human. Make it again,” he whispered into your dripping wounds, claws digging further into your torn flesh. You stubbornly bit onto your lip, throwing your head back onto his shoulder and shaking it as tears slid down your cheeks.

The tall monster gazed at you with what could be considered adoration before removing the bones stabbed into your chest, moving to gently massage the area before moving lower, sliding underneath the material of your shirt. The gentle pleasure was a welcome relief after having your nipple pierced, an experience you had never really wanted in the first place, but you were quickly filled with dread as those dangerous claws trailed their way back up under your shirt, slipping under your bra to touch your breast unhindered. You whined pitifully as he rubbed the tender wound, feeling the blood pouring out when he decided to give it a soft squeeze. “Are you enjoying this, pet? I’m enjoying myself,” he rasped against your neck, moving to lick at more of the exposed skin, eventually stopping to suck on an area not marred with bites.

“Please,” you jerked when he squeezed the nipple tighter, tears falling unhindered from your reddened sockets as more blood was forced out. “Please? Please more, pet? Oh, I plan on giving you so much more. So, so much more,” he purred, groaning as he thrust his hips up to grind a very obvious bulge against your clothed backside. Your eyes widened, panic renewed at the revelation that this skeleton did indeed have a dick and fully intended on using it to fuck you into the snow. Or possibly the stand you were both sitting at. You twisted and wrenched, trying your hardest to escape his iron grip on your wrists, kicking with your legs and trying to stand to get away.

Mutt growled his anger, removing the hand that was now coated in your slick blood to your front, clawed phalanges digging dangerously into the front of your jeans, directly over your cunt. The harsh grip was enough to make you falter in your struggles, petrified of having those claws rip through the fabric and then your sensitive lower lips. If luck was against you, as it seemed to be lately, he may even tear your clit. The thought brought all movement to an immediate halt, a pathetic whimper escaping your lips. “Much better. Just sit still for me, pet,” the tall skeleton rasped, clawed phalanges working at the button on the front of your jeans. The second he had popped the button open, he unzipped what remained and shove his fingers into your panties; you were ashamed at how wet his ministrations had left you.

The monster groaned loudly, panting resuming with renewed fervor as he set to work dragging the bones over your slick lips, eventually slipping them into your slit to rub at your sensitive clit and trembling entrance. You bit your lip to keep from crying out at the pleasurable jolts he was forcing from you, hips thrusting forward when he pressed hard against your clit and rubbed vigorously, unable to handle the stimulation. Tears leaked from your eyes as your hips canted into his touch, needing more of that sweet pleasure, but hating the searing agony that followed when your breasts jolted from the movement, the fresh wound rubbing painfully against the fabric of your bra. Mutt paused his motions for only a moment to thrust two of his fingers into your hot opening before resuming his previous actions with his thumb.

You whimpered as he thrust his fingers into you in a steady rhythm, steadily picking up speed while rubbing your clit and mouthing at the side of your throat. “That’s it. There you go. Come on. Come on, come on,” he spoke softly, eye lights trained on his working hand. You felt your climax approaching swiftly and tried to squirm away from his motions, moaning loudly when he merely added another finger and picked up the pace in retaliation. “No! Please, stop don’t! Don’t!” you sobbed, fingers curling into fists as your thighs clamped down on his hand. Your orgasm crashed through you, the sensation amplified by the sharp-toothed skeleton latching onto your neck and sucking hard. Wave after wave of ecstatic euphoria washed over you, bringing with it a sense of mind-numbing calm. As your body fell slack, the previous stresses ebbing away from the intense sensation, you barely registered the male behind you moving.

The hand in your panties withdrew, bringing with it a line of slick which the skeleton promptly brought to his mouth and sucked clean. “Hah, hah, stars, you taste so good, pet,” he breathed in your ear. Exhausted from the orgasm and the stress of the situation, you could do little more than whimper pathetically as he shifted his hold on you, moving to lay you on your back over the top of the stand, releasing his hold on your arms. The sound of a belt buckle being undone managed to shake you from your hazy state, inciting an intense feeling of panic; he was about to fuck you. You attempted to jerk off the stand and run, only succeeding in falling to the cold snow and crawling half a step away before you were locked into place with a quiet ‘ping’.

“Now, now, pet. None of that,” the skeleton panted as he used some kind of magic to lift you and replace you on the stand in the exact same position. Drooling slightly, he grabbed your shirt and ripped it open, snapping your bra in half at the same time. Wasting no time, he moved to your pants and managed to get them off without tearing them; the same couldn’t be said for your panties. He stared at the little black lacy panties for a moment before ripping them away as well and diving his head down, tongue plunging into your wet folds. You jolted, crying out in over-stimulation at the feeling of his writhing tongue within your convulsing walls. You attempted to writhe, hands wanting to come down to keep his skull in place or shove it away, you weren’t sure which, but only managed to twitch minimally, tears streaming down your cheeks when he brought a hand up to play with your clit while he ate.

“Please, please please please,” you begged incoherently, the feeling of his tongue inside you sharp and rough as he finished cleaning you out. He finally withdrew with a wet smack, moving his hand away as his tongue took its place on your clit; your sobs increased with the pleasure. He didn’t stop when you begged, either unable to or ignoring you, only going at you harder or faster, seeming to be trying to milk you for more of your delicious slick. Finally, _finally_, he pulled away, a thin line of drool still connecting him to your womanhood as he groaned, tongue hanging out while he panted heavily. The monster eyed you up and down, taking in your thoroughly debauched form splayed out for him and only him; you shuddered at the intensity of his gaze.

He stood, hands moving to his belt once more, discarding it haphazardly before sliding his pants off and kicking them away. As he stood straight once again, revealing his throbbing cock, you couldn’t help but whimper in fear and attempt to cower away. The pulsing shaft, a deep burnt orange, was at least eight inches and the girth matched the length. A dribble of precum slid from the tip, trailing down the length and dripping to the snow. A chuckle brought you back from your internal panic and your eyes locked with the startlingly focused eye lights of your captor. Your eyes darted back down as he brought his hand to his throbbing erection, stroking it roughly a couple times while he hummed in pleasure. He moved forward, hand still on his cock, and settled between your forcibly spread legs, rubbing the leaking head of his member against your slick opening.

“Open up, pet,” he breathed, your only warning before he attempted to thrust inside, halting when your walls clamped around him, only managing to force about two inches inside. He glanced down in surprise then looked back up to you, finally noting your choked sobs and pained tears. Slowly, the tall skeleton leaned forward, hands coming up to cup your cheeks, wiping away the tears, both new and old. “Hey, hey now. Calm down, I’m not moving. You’re ok, I’ve got you,” he cooed softly, the most gentle he had been since you had initially encountered him. He continued to pet you as you calmed, kissing at your cheeks and hair while whispering sweet nothings in your ear. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you, kiddo?” you shook even harder at his statement, devastated that he knew exactly how much he was taking from you, but nodded nonetheless; you really didn’t want him to get mad at you again. The monster sighed softly and looked down to where he was still partially connected to you then back up at you, a wicked glint in his darkened eye lights.

“Then let’s make your first time unforgettable,” this was your only warning before he slowly slid more of his length into your trembling opening. You arched your back high, whining and sobbing as he dragged out and slid in, a bit more of his length going in with each slow thrust. After several thrusts and what felt like an excruciating eternity later, he hilted inside your wet heat, releasing a deep growl at the intensity while you whimpered and shifted uncomfortably. He was too big and there was too much inside you, but below the initial discomfort, the subtle twitches and pulsing of his length were actually quite comforting and left you with a much warmer feeling in your gut than you were used to. You felt the skeleton above you exhale shakily, your only warning before he slid out and pushed back in, his thrusts much slower than they could have been, but hard and deep.

You gasped for breath as he kept up his slow, but hard pace, slamming you into the stand hard enough that the snow was falling off the top, making small piles around you both. At a particular thrust, the head of his erection slid against a spot that left you seeing stars, your back arching and your mouth open in a soft mewl of pleasure as your walls involuntarily clamped around him. “That’s it, pet. Just like that. Keep that up and I’m not gonna last much longer,” Mutt growled before ducking his head down to your chest and closing his mouth around your pierced nipple. He sucked on it, tongue swirling around the bleeding wound and collecting the blood before swallowing it down. You groaned appreciatively, the tender licking and gentle sucking actually making the pain from earlier, both to your breast and your cunt, more tolerable. At your groan, Mutt picked up the pace a bit, his panting increasing once again as he released your nipple, deciding to bring one of his hands up to toy with the unattended bud on the opposite side if your chest, pulling and twisting it pleasurably.

“Just a little more, babe. Come on, hold on for me a little longer,” he breathed, hunching over your much smaller frame protectively, moving to nose at your neck again until he found the bite from earlier. You gasped, groaning quietly when he latched back onto the bite and started sucking, drawing blood and moans from your raw throat. You felt the pleasure building again, his ministrations helping you get there much faster than before. “Mutt, Mutt, please! Please!” you begged openly, no longer caring that you hadn’t wanted this before, because now? Now you just needed to come and you didn’t care who gave you your orgasm. You felt his motions falter for just the briefest instant, his breath hitching before he picked up the pace, pistoning in and out with speed and force, grunting from the effort.

With a final, well aimed thrust across your g-spot, your walls clamped down on his invading length and you let out a cry of ecstasy, hips jerking to meet him as you rode through wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure. Feeling your convulsing walls, Mutt couldn’t help himself and, after only three more thrusts, hilted deep, painting your insides with his hot load. The skeleton moaned as your walls milked him for all he was worth, spurts of sticky come pouring from his length as you both attempted to catch your breath. You finally felt whatever weight had been keeping you pinned let up as Mutt collapsed on top of you, forcing the breath from your exhausted body. You debated trying to toss him off and run, but that thought was quickly dashed as long arms wrapped around you, cradling you protectively in a warm embrace.

“Mmm, you were great, pet. You made for a pretty tasty snack, too. I think I’ll keep you around for slow days and when I’m just feeling hungry,” the tall monster spoke contentedly, nuzzling at your hair. You attempted to squirm, not wanting to be kept as a toy for this demented skeleton despite the best (only) fuck of your life. “N-No, I can’t stay here,” you tried to pull away from him, but that only resulted in a growl and a swift knock to the back of the skull. Before you lost consciousness, you felt him stroke your hair and speak softly, almost reverently. “So fussy. Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you. From now on, you’re mine, pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> DragonessBones Here!  
I'm back in the fandom after a (far too long, but much needed) break, and I plan to pump out a delicious array of fanfiction for the Undertale fans out there! So stay tuned for more smutty goodness as well as some possibly tender work.  
I can now be found on Twitter @BonesDragoness, https://twitter.com/BonesDragoness  
I look forward to seeing everyone and creating more works for you to enjoy!


End file.
